


I Needed A Partner

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Life Partners, M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a line from 4x16, but no spoilers for that episode.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed A Partner

Someone with the skills to do what I couldn't.

 

I didn't need a friend. I'd lost so much, it wasn't worth the risk.

 

So I held him away from me. We'd meet on my terms only. I told him enough about my Machine to explain his purpose, watched him start to heal himself, one rescued person at a time. The hope that slowly kindled in him began to burn in me.

 

Hundreds of days later, we were giving our dog a bath. We'd cultivated a fragile trust, made the library our home.

 

I needed a partner. My partner, John became.


End file.
